hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 22 (Animals)
Animals is the twenty-second episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *NATHAN builds a fence for his animals. *KELLIE guesses animal toys by touching them. *CHARLI gives milk to a lamb. *Farmer Kathleen rounds up the sheep (Charli and Nathan) and whistles to call the sheep dog (Kellie), but TIM starts whistling and the sheep dog gets confused. *CHARLI plays with her animal cuddly toys. *KATHLEEN finds pillows and she makes farm animals of them. *CHARLI feels like a sheep because she wears woolen clothes. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about an elephant (Nathan) that visits a house where Charli and Kathleen live along with their dad (Tim), and they try to please the elephant like he was in Africa. Gallery Nathan_S7_E22.png Kellie_S7_E22.png Charli_S7_E22_1.png Tim_S7_E22.png Charli_S7_E22_2.png Kathleen_S7_E22.png Charli_S7_E22_3.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E22.png Trivia *Africa is the world's second-largest and second-most-populous continent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Africa Songlets ;Shapes in space You want the cows over here You want the sheep staying near Don't want the horses munching on the yard Shooing off the goats is much too hard You want the pigs staying in their pens You need a place for the hens Only one thing that makes any sense You gotta build a big long fence Oh! Building a fence Building a fence It's the only thing that makes any sense Building a fence Building a fence It's the only thing that makes any sense. We want the cows over here You want the sheep staying near Don't want the horses munching on the yard Shooing off the goats is much too hard You want the pigs playing in their pens You need a place for the hens Only one thing that makes any sense You've gotta build a big long fence Oh! Building a fence Building a fence It's the only thing that makes any sense Building a fence Building a fence It's the only thing that makes any sense. ;Word play What's that animal? What can I feel? Is it imaginary? Is it real? Furry, feathered, scaly with hair What's that animal? What's in there? What's that animal? What can I feel? Is it imaginary? Is it real? Furry, feathered, scaly with hair What's that animal? What's in there? What's that animal? What can I feel? Is it imaginary? Is it real? Furry, feathered, scaly with hair What's that animal? What's in there? ;Body move #01 Lambie is a baby lamb, a little sheep, you know Little sheep, you know He needs a baby bottle until he starts to grow You can see he's very hungry, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum Slow down, little Lambie, there's quite a lot to go. Lambie is a little lamb, a baby sheep, you know He needs a baby bottle until he starts to grow You can see he's very hungry, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum Slow down, little Lambie, there's quite a lot to go. ;Making music Hey, hey, it's such a nice day, sun is shining, birds in the sky Feeling so happy today, strolling through the countryside. Hey, hey, it's such a nice day, sun is shining, birds in the sky I'm feeling so happy today, strolling through the countryside. Hey, hey, it's such a nice day, sun is shining, birds in the sky I'm feeling so happy today, rounding up sheep in the countryside. ;Body move #02 Jump on your horse, get on your way Gotta round up the sheep 'cause it's mustering day Move them on up, move them along Got a job to do as we sing this song Get in there! Go back blue! Call to the sheep and the sheep ... Get in there! Go back blue! Call to the sheep and the sheep .... ;Puzzles and patterns Early morning on the farm Lots of work to do Rooster crows cock-a-doodle-doo Cock-a-doodle-doo. Early morning on the farm Lots of work to do Cows in the paddock go moo, moo, moo Moo, moo, moo. Early morning on the farm Lots of work to do Pigs in the pen go oink, oink, oink Oink, yes, they do. ;Body move #03 My hat, my coat, my boots, I made a woolly ... They keep me nice and warm when the weather is cool And then I feel all sheepish ... bah instead of talk And then I find I'm doing a very sheepish walking I go bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah. ;Sharing stories An elephant in our living room, what ... to see We hope you stay for quite a while with our family. An elephant in our backyard, what ... to see We hope you stay for quite a while with our family. An elephant in a car wash, what ... to see ... rub and scrub and scrub and rub and make you really clean. Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about the city Category:Ep about the country Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about the farm Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about fences Category:Ep about goats Category:Ep about pigs Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about cows Category:Ep about sheep Category:Ep about hens Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about feeling Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about chickens Category:Ep about milk Category:Ep about lambs Category:Ep about feeding Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about rounding up Category:Ep about whistles & whistling Category:Ep about cushions & pillows Category:Ep about roosters Category:Ep about gloves Category:Ep about clothes Category:Ep about wool Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about bean bags Category:Ep about pools Category:Ep about car washes